


The Parenting Plan

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray finally got together after two years of denying emotions and being scared to admit what they actually felt for each other. When one day Natsu finds a baby in the forest, they decide to raise her as their own daughter and Natsu's dream of having kids with Gray finally comes true. But will everything keeps going as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gray! I'm out for a walk! Care to join me?", Natsu asked as he was getting ready to depart. "Nah. I'm gonna take a shower. See ya later!", Gray answered him.

Natsu went outside and suddenly he smelled all those forest scents that were so familiar to him. He used to come here all the time with Happy. Now Happy barely ever came home again. Not because of him. Or because he and Gray had a relation. But because Carla had finally said yes to one of his confessions. He missed the exceed. That was sure. But he was happy that now he had Gray, Happy wasn't left behind alone.

Natsu arrived at the spot where he and Happy always used to fish. It was a nice place and he had took Gray on their first date here.

He wanted to sit down but he suddenly heard a baby crying. Weird. There were no other houses in the environment and normally people didn't walk here because it got dangerous when the Vulcans came out. He went towards the sound. Maybe a forest Vulcan had stolen a baby. He had heard stories about that more often.

He came closer towards the sound but couldn't smell the slightest scent of Vulcan. He looked throughout the bushes and saw a little basket on the ground in the middle of an open spot in the forest.

He went towards the basket and saw a little baby. It was crying so Natsu took it out of the basket and rocked it a bit to calm it down. He had always secretly dreamed of raising kids with Gray but they couldn't possibly get kids in a natural way and Gray didn't really like the idea of adoption. Maybe they could raise this little... Girl.

There was a little note in the basket. 'Mae' it said

"Is that your name? Mae?", Natsu questioned the little girl who only smiled. "I can't leave you here. That's for sure. You're coming home with me.", Natsu told her and started to walk home. Taking the basket with him.

When he arrived home Gray was still in the shower. He went to the bathroom and opened the door. "Hey Natsu. You back already?", Gray asked.

"Yeah. Hey Gray. I found something in the forest.", Natsu carefully said. The shower stopped running and Gray opened the curtain only to see Natsu standing in the bathroom with a little baby in his arms. "Natsu... What is that?", Gray asked his boyfriend. "It's a baby dummy. Her name is Mae and I found her in the forest. Can we keep her?", Natsu asked and gave Gray his puppy eyes.

"We can't just keep her. You have no clue who her parents are. No note or something?", Gray asked. "There was a note. But it contained only a name, Mae.", Natsu told Gray. Just then Mae sneezed. "Anyhow...", Natsu said while wrapping his scarf around the little girl "We need to get her to the guild for a check-up. I have no idea how long she has been outside already and I don't want her to get sick.", Natsu said as he picked up his jacket again and prepared himself to go outside again. It was already pretty cold, despite it only being September. Gray quickly caught up to Natsu and they walked together to the guild.

When they walked into the guild Natsu walked over to Wendy. "Can you please look at her. I found her in the forest.", he asked. Wendy nodded and went upstairs to the infirmary to examine Mae.

Makarov walked up to the two boys while they were eating "I thought you guys weren't going to adopt children.", he said. Natsu looked down and Gray answered "We found her in the forest. It's not like we're gonna adopt her.", he said while sternly looking at Natsu. "From the looks of it, it seems Natsu has other thoughts on that.", Makarov concluded and this time it was Natsu to speak "I've always wanted kids. But we can't get them naturally and Gray doesn't want to adopt. I-I would give everything to just have a kid.", Natsu told Makarov with tears coming out of his eyes "Damn it!", he yelled while wiping away his tears and running away towards the bathrooms.

Makarov tilted his head to Gray "Just give him that one thing he wants.", he said and Gray looks down "I'm just afraid that if we were to have kids, thing will never be the same again."

"They won't. Having kids changes your life drastically. But it's worth it. Trust me. Now. Go after your boyfriend.", he told Gray who got up.

He went into the bathrooms where he walked in on Natsu doing his business. He stood next to him and did it too. "Look Natsu. I'm sorry. I'm just afraid that everything will change and we'll never have the same relationship with each other again. But the least I can do is give it a try, right?". Natsu kept quiet. Just before they walked into the main guild Hall together, Natsu hugged Gray and sobbed. Sobs from happiness.

When they sat down again with the team, Wendy returned with Mae. "She's healthy as can be. But I found something.", she told him. "She was born without a magical container. So she'll never be able to use magic.". Natsu's eyes widened as he heard this "C-can't we do something about it.", Natsu asked. "There us one solution.", Wendy said and gave him a folder. "You should read this. It contains all of the needed information.", Wendy explained. Natsu nodded and quickly looked through the folder. 'magic transplantation.' it said. He took Mae from Wendy and looked at her. How she was happy. He felt responsible for giving her all the happiness she could get. It felt as if he really had a daughter of his own.


	2. Magic Transplantation

That evening

Natsu was sitting on the bed, Mae in his lap looking at her 'daddy's' face as he was reading the brochure he had gotten from Wendy.

Magic Transplantation actually is someone with the normal two magic containers who donates one of them to someone who doesn't have a single magic container. After the Transplantation the person who donated the magic container needs to rest a lot and try to regain as much magical energy as possible. The magic container will regrow eventually. We have listed the time it takes for a magic container to regrow for all ages  
0-2: two months  
2-5: a year  
6-12: two years  
12-16: three months   
17-21: two years  
22-40: three years  
40: five years

Note: the magic container regrow faster during childhood 0-5 years and during puberty 12-16. The older a person gets, the longer it takes for the magic container to regrow.

"two years to regrow. That isn't that much. And I'll be doing it for Mae. My little Mae."

"Who are you talking to Natsu?", Gray questioned as he sat down next to Natsu and Mae made some happy baby noises. Gray smiled softly at the little girl lying on his boyfriend's lap.

"To Mae.", Natsu smiled. Gray kissed his boyfriend and Mae laughed at the two of them. Gray took Mae from Natsu's lap and looked at her. "She is kinda cute...", he said and caressed her short pink hair. "Another pinky in the house.", he said. "My hair is salmon!", Natsu said, making Mae look at him. He ignored Gray as he started to explain that his hair was clearly pink and went back to reading the brochure.

The person without the magic container will get the donated container. With the magic of the container they will be able to grow a second container in the same time as written in the list on the previous page.

The operation can be dangerous at a very young age but it also is most effective on a young age. It is recommended that a wizard with great magic powers is the one that donates the magic container if the operation is done with a young person.

"Gray? Do you think I am a wizard with great magic powers?", Natsu asked out of nowhere.  
"Why'd you ask that?", Gray asked. "Because there is a wizard with great magic powers needed to successfully complete the magic Transplantation.", Natsu said, looking at Mae. "I really want her to be happy here with us."

"I'm sure you can do it. You're one of the strongest mages I know.", Gray told Natsu.", Gray told the pink haired mage and Natsu blushed. Mae yawned and Gray concluded. "I think someone needs to go to bed.". He got up and carried Mae to the crib they got from Alzack and Bisca. They also had been shopping with Mira and Erza for baby food and diapers, lots and lots of diapers.

When Mae had fallen asleep, Gray went back to their room and saw Natsu had put the brochure away and was now sleeping. He had made a cocoon of the blanket so nothing was left for Gray. "Stupid flame brain.", Gray muttered as he started pulling on the blankets. "Let... Go!", Gray said and Natsu finally let go of the blankets.

He got in the bed with Natsu when Mae started crying. Natsu sat up "I'm going.", he said and walked towards the door. Gray installed himself in bed while Natsu took care of Mae.

Natsu got Mae out of her crib and smelled what was wrong immediately. He took her to the bathroom to change her diaper.  
When he had changed it clumsily she was still crying. He rocked her "What's wrong Mae?", he asked worriedly. Rocking didn't help. What did she need. Maybe she was hungry.

He walked to the kitchen and made Mae some milk. He walked around rocking Mae while he warmed her milk. He started feeding her and she eagerly started drinking the milk. "So you were hungry.", Natsu said and watched as Mae drank the last of the milk and burped a little. Natsu rocked her until she had fallen asleep again. He carefully placed her back in her crib and yawned. "Oh gosh. I'm tired.", he said to himself as he walked into the bedroom and found a nice and warm place in the bed next to Gray.

"I love you Gray.", he told his raven haired boyfriend  
"I love you too Natsu.", he replied.


	3. Sleepless

After getting up a few times to get Mae back to sleep and feeding her again she started crying. Again. "Gray. Your turn.", Natsu said as he kicked Gray's leg under the blankets. "Fine. I'm going already.", Gray said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He got up and faced the cold air on his skin. He walked over to Mae's crib and picked her up. She needed another diaper. "Again. You only just got one when we went to sleep.", Gray sighed and changed her diaper already a lot more skilled than Natsu. Even though it was his, maybe second time doing this.

He searched her pacifier and handed it back to her. She calmed down and Gray went to sleep again. Searching comfort in the warm blankets and the warm body of his boyfriend.

Luckily that was the last time that night Mae woke up crying and the two boys slept through the few hours that were left of the night. When the sun came through their window and let it rays fall onto Natsu's closed eyelids he turned and buried his face into Gray's chest. Mae however couldn't do that and when the rays hit her closed eyelids she woke up immediately. She kept quiet for a while, staring around the room. But when she got bored she started crying. The two boys woke up groaning and Natsu got up first to get Mae from her crib. He took her to the kitchen where he warmed her bottle and started feeding her. When Gray walked in he handed her to him so he could go and use the bathroom.

The two of them ate together while may was laying in her crib, watching as the mobile? ( I haven no idea what it's called on English. Or in Dutch.) spun around and made some noises.

"I am tired Natsu. Do you know how many time we had to get up. If it is like this every night than I have no idea why I even agreed to this.", Gray complained.  
"six", Natsu said  
"What?"  
"We had to get up six times. That's not that much for babies around her age. We should praise ourselves lucky that we don't have to get up seventeen times a night.", Natsu told Gray as he finished his bread and took Mae from her crib. "I'm gonna get Mae ready.", Natsu said.

He walked into the bathroom and got Mae dressed with a bit of struggle. She was wearing a light green dress with flowers on it. It accented her blue eyes and pink hair. Natsu got dressed in his normal outfit and made everything ready for leaving for the guild.  
"Milk powder, water, diapers, an extra pacifier. I think we got everything. Are you ready to go Gray?", Natsu asked as he watched Gray finish his coffee. It was his second one already. He was always grumpy until he got his cup of coffee. Or when Natsu woke him up with a blow job. Natsu didn't like coffee. The taste was too strong for his taste buds and the smell hurted his nose.

The walked to the guild holding hands like always. It wasn't much different than otherwise. Actually it was. Now they had a little baby to take care of. Natsu held Mae close to his chest to give her as much warmth as possible in this cold weather. He had made a sort of carrier for Mae out of his scarf and she seemed to like it. She was grabbing the fabric of Natsu's scarf and kinda hugged it. Well. She hugged it like babies do. I don't really think you should call it hugging but I'm still calling it hugging.

When they finally arrived at the guild after the walk through the forest and through Magnolia they opened the door and we're greeted by their many friends and the oh so welcome warm air of the guild.

They sat down with the usual group and Erza immediately asked "So. How was your first night with Mae?"

"I barely slept.", Gray complained. "Yeah. Obviously. But you'll get used to it. And seeing how big she is already I think she should be sleeping through the nights soon.", Erza informed them two guys and Gray responded "I hope so.". Natsu didn't like his grumpy behaviour so he ordered an extra strong coffee for Gray. "Natsu-san? Have you decided on what you're going to do already?", Wendy asked Natsu and he nodded "I'm going to donate my magic container. Can we do this soon. The sooner, the better. Actually.", Natsu admitted. He was scared for the operation. It would be hard on his body and maybe even harder on Mae's. He just hoped everything would be okay.

"um. Natsu-san. How is next week.", Wendy asked. She was going to need to ask Porlyusica if she was alright with this too. She couldn't possibly do this alone. "Sure.", Natsu answered and went back to the rest of the group.

He watched Mae laugh as Erza hit Gray on his head because he was being negative about being a father and had to chuckle a bit. Two people. There were two people now who he truly cared for. His little Mae and that silly ice princess. He couldn't even imagine life without them. He sat down next to Gray and kissed him.

Erza and Mira showed them how to bathe Mae that afternoon. They would have to set the temperature right. That was going to be the hardest part. 'Cause the water that was fine for Mae was 'too cold' for Natsu and 'too hot' for Gray. It was only natural that Erza and Mira were worried about the two of them and Mae. They still bickeredcan awful lot and neither of them was really normal. Well... No one in Fairy tail was really normal. But they still could be a bit worried about two boys raising a girl, right.

What if she would get older. Her first period. Her first love. They knew Natsu and Gray too good to know that they would be very concerned about her first love. Hell, what if she started as questioning how it was possible for two guys to get a kid.

One thing was sure. There would be trouble. But that was normal, right? At least in Fairy tail it was normal. Everyone was used to a little trouble. Even to big trouble. They had dealt with enough to survive this too. Except that this wasn't something they could solve by fighting. They would have to show their emotional side. If they even had one. Erza had heard them fighting about who would be on top that time in the guild and it became a magic fight. She even suspected them from fighting during sex.

It would work out. Hopefully...


	4. The Fear Of Not Being Strong Enough

It was today. Today the magic Transplantation would take place. Natsu had been nervous and scared since a few days. He wasn't really afraid about what would happen to himself. He was more afraid of what was going to happen to Mae. Would she be strong enough to survive, would he be strong enough to get Mae through all this.

As they walked to the guild Natsu started to get scared. Gray noticed this and handed Mae to him "Hey. It's gonna be all right. I'm sure you're strong enough. And you're doing it for your little Mae.", he told Natsu who smiled. "Yeah."

When they arrived at the guild Wendy took Natsu and Mae with her for a last quick check up.

"How are you feeling Natsu?", she asked as she listened to his heart and lungs. "Pretty good. I got to eat some fire this morning for my magic. I'm a bit tired but it's okay.", he answered. Wendy took his blood pressure and concluded he was good to go. She checked Mae again too and when they were both ready Natsu, Gray and Mae, together with Wendy went to Porlyusica's tree house.

When they arrived Natsu gave Gray a quick last kiss before Porlyusica started yelling he should come to her. "I checked them both and they're perfectly healthy.", Wendy informed Porlyusica. "Good." the old woman said and told Natsu to lay down before taking a needle. "Wait!? Needles. No one told me there were gonna be needles.", Natsu yelled as Porlyusica sighed and told Wendy to get Gray while she used a smaller needle to Anesthetize Mae.

Meanwhile, Gray had succeeded in calming down Natsu and now held his hand as Porlyusica Anesthetized him too. Natsu started feeling drowsy and soon was too tired to keep open his eyes. He gave in to the sleep and the operation could start

After the operation

Natsu lazily opened his eyes as he woke up from a nice dream. He looked around and saw Gray standing at a nice wooden crib. He blinked a few times and a loud yawn escaped him making Gray turn around. Gray suddenly hugged him and that was the moment he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and noticed the bandages on his abdomen.

"How's Mae doing?", was the first thing he asked. He was truly worried. "She's doing just fine. She was critical for about five minutes but she survived it. She's still sleeping.", Gray said. "My head hurts.", Natsu complained and just then Wendy walked in and explained "That's possible. It's thanks to the morfine. But now you're up. How are you feeling."

"I feel a bit weak. And I've got this annoying stingy feeling in my lower abdomen. And I wanna sleep for like a year.", Natsu said. "You should. Sleep is a good way to restore magic power. That's why your feeling weak too. You lost half of your magic power. And the stingy feeling is where your scarf is going to be. We needed to get your container out somehow.", Wendy explained. "I'll tell Porlyusica that you're awake.", she told them and walked out. Natsu yawned again and his eyes were closing again against his will as he slowly fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Natsu had fallen asleep again Porlyusica walked in. She saw Natsu sleeping and started talking to Gray, leaving the dragon slayer to sleep a little longer. She handed some pills to Gray and explained what they were for. "They're magic replenishing pills. Natsu has to take two and Mae one. Give it to them every morning and inform Natsu about this too. If you run out just come get more. He'll need to take them for around two years. If possible send him to come get them. That way I can check how it's going."

Gray nodded on understanding and Porlyusica tried to wake up Natsu. When it didn't work Gray showed her a trick. Natsu shot up but immediately grabbed his abdomen in pain. He grunted and Porlyusica only said "Don't push yourself like that.", while hitting him on his head. She examined him after that. "Your blood pressure is a bit low. That's partly why you are so tired. Rest a lot and no fighting. Don't do quests and just stay at home till you have recovered from your operation.". Natsu nodded and yawned. "And now leave! I hate humans!" 

Gray helped Natsu take his stuff and they went home with Mae. Once home Natsu wanted to sleep but Mae didn't stop crying. Gray ended up taking a walk with her so Natsu could sleep some more because he is grumpy and not really fun to be with when he's tired. Or hungry. 

Gray came home with a finally sleeping Mae and spotted Natsu sleeping on the couch. He decided to let him be and put Mae down in her crib, took a quick shower and went to bed. 

The next morning Natsu woke up with a little problem. He had a painful erection. Gray and Mae were still sleeping so he tried eating to get his mind off of whatever it was that made him so painfully hard. 

When eating didn't seem to work he decided to take a shower. He stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower. He turned the water as cold as possible hoping it would get it down. Without succes. Natsu sighed and reached down. This had to be quick. It would be embarrassing if Gray would overhear him jerking off in the shower. Maybe he would think he couldn't give Natsu enough pleasure anymore... 

He reached down and pumped with dire need. Oh God that felt good. When the first moans escaped him he choked them off but when it didn't work he didn't care and moaned. 

Gray was sleeping when he suddenly heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He concentrated on the sounds but couldn't really make something out of it, only that it was Natsu's voice he heard. 

He walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the door. The sound Natsu made were clearly heard by Gray now. And it weren't just sounds. It were those cute moans Natsu always produced when they had sex. 

Gray concluded that Natsu must have had a 'little problem' and couldn't get it down but didn't want to wake him up. 

He silently opened the door and listened to Natsu just a little bit. After that he opened the curtain scaring Natsu who slipped and fell and covered his still erect groin in shame. "It's not that I've never seen you erect before Natsu. There's no need to cover it.", Gray told Natsu as he gave Natsu a hand to help him get up. Gray got in the shower with Natsu and hugged him. Nothing pervy, just a hug. 

"Let me help you with that.", Gray told Natsu and got down on his knees. Natsu still wanted to protest but Gray wrapped his mouth around Natsu's erection and sucked, making Natsu cover his mouth not to scream. "You're so cute when you're like this.", Gray said. "I'm not cuuu~!" Natsu wanted to yell but it came out as a moan as Gray kissed Natsu's tip and then deepthroated him. 

Natsu's hips gave little thrusts when Gray didn't move and Natsu wanted more. 'little greedy dragon.' Gray thought and started sucking on Natsu's cock. 

Gray moved a hand over to Natsu's balls and massaged them lightly. He kept sucking hard and felt Natsu's balls pull up and shoot the seed In his mouth. He swallowed and struggled a little to get it all down. He retracted his mouth and looked at Natsu who was panting heavily now. 

They washed themselves and dried each other. Gray went to eat and Natsu got a now crying Mae from her crib to change her diaper and feed her. When they both sat down at the kitchen table, Gray eating and Natsu feeding Mae who was eagerly drinking the milk in the bottle Natsu was holding, Natsu seemed to be hesitant about something "What's wrong Natsu?", Gray, who immediately was able to read Natsu like an open book, asked. "Well... I'll need to leave for a few days... And take Mae with me.", Natsu told Gray. He tried asking for an explanation but Natsu kept his lips locked. Gray saw Natsu felt bad about hiding something like this but he couldn't just tell Gray. 

As a few days passed Natsu started making his suitcase and got ready to depart on his mystery trip that would last three days. Gray went to the guild whole Natsu was still at home and explained the whole situation "You see. I'm worried. He is leaving for a few days without wanting to tell me what's going on or where he's going. And he's taking Mae with him.". "Maybe he has a new boy- or girlfriend and is taking Mae with him to introduce him or her to his kid.", Lucy thought out loud. "That's not really helping  Lucy.", Gray told the blonde but Erza said "She could be right. I doubt it because Natsu has the loyalty of a dragon and a dragon will never leave his mate behind but it could be a possibility.". "So what do I do about it. Follow him on his trip?", Gray asked. Erza and Lucy nodded and Gray sighed. But he still was going to follow Natsu. He had to know what he was going to do. 

Three days later Natsu departed. He kissed Gray goodbye but as soon as Natsu was just out of sight Gray took his bag and followed Natsu. They arrived at the train station so Gray supposed that wherever he was going, it was to far to go on foot. With a kid at least. 

Natsu bought his ticket and Gray carefully listened to where the train was going. 'the forest of Waas', Gray thought. That was close to where Cat Shelter was. Gray bought the same ticket Natsu had bought just a few moments ago and followed him onto the train. He sat down a few seats behind Natsu and listened as the not so nice sounds started when the train started moving. He looked over the seats and saw Natsu with his head out of the window and Mae looking at him. He had to chuckle lightly at the two of them but then realized that he wasn't here for doing things like this but for serious matters. It continued for five hours until the train finally arrived at the station of Waas. Gray waited until Natsu had left the train with Mae before he stretched his arms above his head and left the train too following the flash of pink he had saw turn a corner.

He speeded up just a little not to lose sight of Natsu when he saw the same flash of pink standing before a restaurant. Of course that's the first Natsu would do... 

Gray went inside and ordered something small. He hoped that he would not be seen by Natsu, or that Natsu smelled him! He hadn't thought of that! But so far Natsu had done nothing so Gray hoped he hadn't smelled or seen him yet. 

He felt the rain of food that had been hitting him ever since Natsu had started eating stop and a waiter being called. He also heard Natsu ask if they could warm a bottle for Mae. Gray had been confused. Why didn't Natsu do that himself. Then he remembered the melted bottle that he had seen once on the counter. He heard Mae get restless and Natsu soothe her. The waiter returned with the bottle and Mae's cries stopped as she was fed by Natsu. 

Natsu paid the waiter and got up with Mae. Gray also paid and followed them. He heard Natsu say "Now we're going to our final destination." to Mae. Now Gray couldn't lose sight of them. Would Natsu really cheat on him? He doubted it but it was always possible... 

When Natsu walked out of the city and into the forest that was around the whole city, the possibility of it being Natsu cheating got even smaller. But maybe it was someone who lived, just like them, in a little house in the woods. 

But there were no houses in the forest. It was only green, leafs and trees. After what felt like an hour Natsu told Mae "We're almost there. Just be a little more patient.", he sounded tired and waited a bit to catch his breath before starting to walk again. Maybe it was because of the operation. Porlyusica had said that he had to rest a lot after the operation but Natsu of course didn't listen and went on a trip out of town. He still had those stitches in his abdomen too. Gray better hadn't let him leave. But this trip looked like it was really important for Natsu. After a while he got up, holding his abdomen on the Place the stitches were, and started walking again. 

After a while they reached an open spot in the woods and Natsu threw off his backpack and collapsed onto his knees. Gray couldn't stay hidden anymore now and ran at his boyfriend "Natsu!". Natsu handed Mae to Gray and leaned against his backpack. "I shouldn't have pushed myself like this, huh? But what are you doing here?", Natsu asked. "Well...", Gray started. He wanted to make up an excuse but he just  couldn't lie to Natsu. "Everyone in the guild said that there was a possibility you had another boy- or girlfriend out here and went to show Mae. I didn't fully believe them but it could be possible. But I trust you.", Gray explained. Natsu looked dumbfounded. Was this what the guild had thought about him. He hugged Gray "I would never leave my mate.", he said an looked around. "Igneel taught me that here." 

"Wait! Is this?",Gray asked as he looked around. It was a huge field of grass. There was a river that streamed throughout the whole field. A few trees that were still burnt and not really regenerated. And a cave. When he looked closer he saw stuff lying inside the cave. He couldn't really make out what was in the cave but that didn't matter now. He was too worried about Natsu. 

He placed Mae on the ground on his shirt he had stripped and started removing Natsu's shirt now. He saw the red spot on the bandage and scenarios of the worst possible things got through his mind. He carefully removed the bandage which was sticking into Natsu's wound a little. Natsu grunted in discomfort but obeyed when Gray told him not to move. He took the empty bottle of water Natsu was carrying with him and ran to the river that streamed through the field. He filled the bottle with the clean streaming water and asked Natsu to cook the water once he returned so it would be free from any bacteria. He washed out the wound with the water and started putting on a new bandage. Natsu sat up and looked around. He whispered "I'm home..." 

"What are you even doing here!?", Gray yelled interrupting his thoughts "Porlyusica told you to rest.". Natsu smiled and shrugged it off "I promised Igneel to always come back to this place for important things and decisions. And I've always done that up until now. I thought Mae had been a really important decision and wanted to come here with her.", Natsu explained and looked down to the little girl watching a butterfly fly by. 

Just then he felt a few raindrops. Gray felt it too because he picked up Mae and Natsu's backpack and helped Natsu get up. They hid from the rain in the cave and Natsu showed him around. There were rusty cooking stuff and books that were lightly burnt. 

There was drawn on the cave walls. It was a poorly drawn drawing of a pink haired boy and a big red dragon. "Did you draw this.", Gray asked as Natsu was playing with Mae. He nodded and smiled as he thought back to those good old times. Gray imagined the little Natsu sitting here on a rainy day like today being bored. Pestering Igneel with the fact that he was bored until the dragon finally gave in to his whines of Boredness and played with him instead of taking a nap. He had to chuckle at this. 

The rain didn't seem to stop and Natsu had wrapped Mae in his scarf so she wouldn't get cold. He rocked her softly and hummed a song. Mae slowly fell asleep listening to Natsu's calming voice while being rocked in his strong yet gentle arms. 

When she had fallen asleep Natsu put his jacket on the ground and put Mae down. She was now wrapped in the scarf and partly in the jacket. Natsu checked on her once more to make sure she wouldn't get cold before walking up to Gray and kissing his lips. "I still got this secret in the back of the cave that I wanted to share with you if I would ever take you here.", Natsu whispered and Gray's face instantly turned bright red. "Nothing sexualities. Perv.", Natsu said as a reaction on his face. He got up, took Mae with him, and pulled Gray with him to the back of the cave. He lighted his hand on fire and searched the torches that had been installed on the wall. He lighted them and Gray could see water, a lot of water. I looked like a whole Lake of water. It didn't look cold though, the water was steaming and bubbles were popping on the surface so now and then. Natsu was already stripping from his clothes as he was eager to get into the nice and hot water now the temperature in the cave and outside had dropped thanks to the rain. 

The cave was a lot warmer here and that was a good thing for little Mae who was brought here to sleep. Gray stripped and slowly got into the hot water. It was hot, but not hot enough to burn his skin. It was just right. 

"When I was young I got sick often because of always being outside and such. That was before I managed to control my body temperature. Igneel would always take me for a good soak in the water here. He would wash me really gently and take good care for me. After I had my soak here he would take me back into the main cave and hold me close as I slept. His wings were the best blankets I would have ever wished for.", Natsu told Gray as he enjoyed the hot water. "He always told me the hot Springs here have healing powers. Maybe it'll help with my abdomen too.", Natsu wondered. 

After they had enjoyed the hot springs Gray and Natsu went to sleep. They slept close to each other for the warmth and had Mae in between them so she wouldn't get sick. 

The next morning Gray woke up early because he heard someone talking. The sky had cleared and the sun was shining now. He walked outside and saw Natsu sitting in front of a wooden cross. 'Igneel', was on the grave mark. Natsu talked to the grave. "I got myself a boyfriend. It's Gray. I told you about him before, he's the one I hated at first but then liked for so long. I finally dared to tell him how I felt. It's been two years already, huh? We made a big step too. I found a little baby girl on the forest where we live and we decided to raise her. I'm now doing the same as you did for me. Take her in and raise her. And when the time is right, let her go her own way but always keep protecting her. I hope you're okay with all this. You said I should always follow my heart. But sometimes I don't know what my heart wants. I really love Gray. Now it's okay but when we first got together I didn't know if it was wrong or not. You never taught me anything about two guys falling in love. I thought I was disgusting, wrong. That's why I didn't dare to say anything at first. But we're happy now. I... I hope you're happy for me."

The clouds hid the sun and Natsu didnt think this was a good sign. Didn't Igneel like the fact that he was happy with Gray? When he had almost given up a bright bundle of light escaped the clouds and was now shining on Gray who had been listening the whole time. So he did like it. He was happy for Natsu. Natsu smiled and blinked away a tear. "Thanks dad.", he said towards the sky. 

The rest of the day and the trip home all went smoothly. Natsu was happy he had been able to return to the Place he had been together with Igneel. But he was most happy of all with the fact that Gray had secretly followed him and been on that same place too. But Gray now obliged Natsu to stay down on the couch and Natsu was back to being bored. Every time he wanted to get something Gray pushed him back down and told him to rest. Natsu was happy he could at least still use the bathroom by himself and eat what he wanted. But he couldn't take care if Mae like this and he felt guilty for letting Gray do everything. It had been his idea to keep her. So once in a while when Gray wasn't looking he did some things to help him with Mae and other things. Just every single thing could do to help in general. He couldn't lift, he couldn't train, he couldn't fight, he couldn't go to the guild. He couldn't do much things actually. He was tired all the time and the pills Porlyusica had given him for the regeneration of his second magic container started to work and Natsu felt his magic container slowly and painfully growing back. If he had to endure this pain for two years without a pause he wasn't so sure if he could really handle the responsibility of donating a magic container. 

Because of the pain he went to Porlyusica. She examined him and told him that the pain was normal, especially in the first phase of the regrowing of the magic container. She gave him some pain killers and told him only to take them when the pain really got bad and he couldn't stand it anymore. At least he had been able to visit his old cave. 'The Place he once called home'. 

Now Natsu had visited his old home Gray told Natsu he wanted to pay a quick visit to his old hometown. The Place Deliora had attacked and where all of his friends and family had been killed. 'The Place he once called home'. It would only take a day, max two and Erza would come over to help.

"I don't need help.", Natsu growled as Erza stood in the door waving Gray goodbye. "Gray gave me the strict orders to not let you get up because of your wound that Went open again and because your still healing.", she said and looked down at Natsu, now sitting up and clutching his stomach. Slowly adding heat to soothe the pain. "Are you really okay?", she asked worriedly as it seemed to get worse. 

"It's just the cramps. I feel like I'm dying because of those stupid cramps because of the magic container growing back.", Natsu said through clenched teeth. Erza went to the kitchen and took the pain killers Gray had put on the table. She took one and a glass of water. When she handed it to Natsu he accepted it and swallowed it down. "There, now you should really try to sleep. Gray told me you barely slept this night.", Erza told him and he nodded. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

Gray had finally arrived at the village where the warm sun he had felt in Waas and Magnolia had disappeared and was replaced by an Icy wind and snow. He walked through the destroyed city and turned left into the backyard of what once had been his house. 

He put the flowers he had bought earlier down at the grave 'Silver and Mika' the name of his parents were on the grave. "Hey mom, dad. Since Natsu did this I felt like I should do it too. I have a boyfriend now. His name is Natsu and I really love him. We have always fought and still fight from time to time but... Don't worry. I really, really love him. He's a boy. I couldn't bring him because he is wounded but I'll bring him next time. Just like Mae. That's our well... Daughter. Natsu found her in the woods and we decided to 'keep' her. She didn't have any magic but Natsu donated a magic container. He really makes a good father. Maybe even better then I will ever do... I hope you'll accept this. I know it's hard. It was hard for me too at the start to accept that I liked a boy. But I can't go on without him anymore so please...", he asked the sky and suddenly, just as happened with Natsu a ray of light fell down on him. It could be coincidence but that didn't matter. It seemed like a sign from higher up and Gray liked the idea of his parents accepting Natsu. "I'll bring them here next time...", he promised as he slowly got up and walked away from the grave. 

Back in Magnolia Natsu and Erza were have no an argument because Erza do don't want to leave the bathroom while Natsu did his business because 'what if something went wrong'. "I really can't go when you're here watching me like this!", Natsu yelled. "Then hold it." "I can't. I really need to go. Can you please leave for just a minute.", Natsu almost begged her. Luckily Mae started crying just now and Erza had to leave to check on her. Natsu quickly spread his legs a bit, unzipped his pants and relieved himself. That Gray was watching was one thing, but Erza. Sure she had accidentally walked on on him peeing in the bushes on a quest. Lucy had too, even Wendy. Poor girl. But he couldn't just do it here while she was looking at him like that. He finished and rezipped his pants. He flushed the toilet just when Erza walked in again. 

Gray had gotten on the train back to Magnolia as the sun started setting. He still had to go a few hours back. He wondered if Natsu had survived the day with Erza. He shivered at the thought. Maybe he better asked Mirajane or Lucy. When he arrived home he got the key from his pocket and softly unlocked the door. He saw Erza sleeping on the couch. He guessed she had requipped into her pajamas and fell asleep. He got a blanket and tucked her in. Erza or not, she could still be cute when she slept. He checked on Mae who, too, was sleeping softly. It was half past two already so he changed into his pajama pants and went to his bedroom where he found Natsu sleeping. He was curled up into something that was almost a foetal position and his hands where balled in fists against his chest. His breathing was normal and he was only half covered with the blanket. 

Gray got under the blankets and covered Natsu with them too before carefully taking the dragon slayer on his arms and watching that sleeping face until he felt himself slowly falling asleep too...


	6. Cold

As months passed, winter arrived in Magnolia and it started freezing. "It's only October. How can it freeze like this already?", Natsu questioned as he rubbed his arms filled with goosebumps. Natsu recently had a hard time keeping his body temperature on a stable temperature to keep his body warm. This resulted in him being cold all the time. Gray shrugged and hands Natsu his jacket. Natsu thankfully accepted it and snuggled into it. They had arrived in Magnolia again today. They had been out on a quest until today and it had been hard on Natsu. Not only was his magic weaker because of the lack of magic, he couldn't keep himself warm because if that too and because of that his movements weren't as swift as normally.

When they entered the guild, Natsu dropped his backpack and ran at Mira who was now feeding Mae. He looked at her and how she was feeding Mae. When she was done feeding Mae, Mae let out a small burp and Mira smiled as she handed over Mae to Natsu who had been looking at her with big, loving eyes.

Natsu returned to Gray with Mae grabbing his scarf. Natsu quickly handed over Mae to Gray as he sat down and clutched his stomach. "Natsu. Are you okay?", Gray asked and Natsu nodded slowly. "Damn. It hurts. I need something to warm it up.", Natsu grunted. The cramps he had because of the growing magic container did only get worse and now he was cold and his muscles were all stiff. He couldn't warm them either. "Mira. Do you have something warm for Natsu's cramps?", Gray asked and Mira nodded in understanding. She went to the back and when she got back she had a warm-water bottle with her, which she handed to Natsu. Natsu accepted it with a smile and held it against his stomach.

She cramps quickly faded and Natsu looked dreamily at Gray who was playing with Mae. This life was perfect. And one day, maybe, he would ask the raven haired man to marry him.

Whole fantasising he suddenly felt a nudge in his shoulder which made him look up. Gray was holding a sleeping Mae and whispered "Let's go home.". His gentle voice made a smile appear on Natsu's face. He got up, stretched and said goodbye before leaving with Gray.

They arrived home and Natsu shivered as the house felt cold after their absence for three days. Normally, Natsu would have warmed up the house in a moment. Releasing a heat wave to heat up the house until the fireplace had warmed up the house enough. Now he made a fire in the fireplace and rubbed his hands together as he held them almost in the Fire.

He felt Gray's cold body hugging him and he grumbled "Pressing your cold body against mine isn't really gonna keep me warm.". Gray stroked the pink hair and whispered seductively in his ear "Then how about I warm you up in some other way.".

Just this one phrase sent a shock down Natsu's groin "Seems like you like the idea."

When they arrived in the bedroom Gray said "Let's warm you up flame brain.", Gray said as he kissed Natsu who was now lying on the bed. While he kissed Natsu, one of his hands went through the pinkette's hair, pulling and tugging on those strands until Natsu groaned. The other hand went to the zipper of Natsu's waistcoat. He slowly unzipped it until he reached the belt. He unbuckled the belt and Natsu lifted his hips so Gray could Now remove the belt and his waistcoat. Gray locked all over the abs of the pink haired boy. Natsu shivered as he felt the warm tongue over his cold body. Gray's tongue moved over to Natsu's nipples and licked around them. They quickly stiffened and Gray took one in his mouth, sucking hard on it. Natsu shuddered and stifled a moan.

Grays tongue went down until it reached Natsu's pants. An erection was already tenting the loose pants and Gray removed them, leaving Natsu in only his pink underwear. "Pink? Where do those come from?", Gray asked, trying not to laugh to hard. Natsu crossed his arms, turned his head to the side and pouted "I got them from Lucy, okay?", Natsu admitted, making Gray laugh only harder "Lucy gives you underwear!?", he asked in surprise. "Shut up! She said I needed more clothes so she took me shopping. I shouldn't have said yes to everything just to go home. Just move them so we can go through with this. I'm still cold.". Gray chuckled. "I like them.". Natsu had to blush now. Gray liked his pink underwear.

Gray licked along the hem of Natsu's underwear and followed his crotch lines. "G-gray. Come on. Stop teasing and touch me already.", Natsu begged. Gray tugged on the boxers and Natsu lifted his hips so he could remove them.

Natsu's erection sprang alive. Suddenly Freed from his cage. "Well, well. Look who's eager to go. Let's warm you up.", Gray said and licked the top of Natsu's erection. When he pulled back he pressed his thumb on top of it and rubbed in circles. "Oh. Oh. Oh! GRAY!", Natsu yelled "I'm only getting started Natsu. Hold on a bit longer."

He locked his mouth around Natsu's cock and started bobbing his head up and down the burning shaft. It was good to know that Gray's way of warming up Natsu was working. He pulled up until only the tip was still in his mouth. He worked the rest of the length with his hand and brought his other hand down to Natsu's balls. Natsu covered his mouth with both hands to muffle all the sounds that were escaping him.

Gray tilted his head just a little and deepthroated Natsu. Natsu gasp as the tip was now in that tight space. Natsu gasped and his hips gave a little thrust and gagged Gray. Gray took Natsu's hips and pushed the down where he held them with his hands. Natsu grunted as his hips were now pressed against the bed. Gray kept sucking and a particular hard such made Natsu lose his load.

Gray had to swallow a few time until the sticky, thick substance had left his mouth. Natsu's head flopped back on the mattress after he came back from cloud nine.

Gray covered Natsu's now hot body with a blanket. Happy his way to warm up Natsu actually worked. He walked out of the room and decided to leave a quick shower before going to bed.

He let the water run over his body and suddenly realized that sucking off Natsu had made him hard as a rock too. He was too tired to properly deal with it so he just turned the water a bit hotter and grabbed his arousal. His wrist worked at a quick pace and his back was against the wall.

After a while he came and slid down, how's back still against the wall. He panted hard and waited until his breathing was normal again before he went to join Natsu in the bedroom to sleep.

He slowly opened the bedroom door again, carefully so he wouldn't make any noise and wake up Natsu. He had checked on Mae earlier and she was sleeping. He walked into the bedroom and up to the bed where Natsu was sleeping. He had kicked off the blankets, apparently his body was still hot from just now. Gray looked at the limp organ that stirred a bit as Natsu was apparently dreaming something 'very nice'. Gray got in the bed and spooned Natsu. He listened to Natsu's breathing for a bit before he fell asleep. Completely drained and exhausted.


	7. Just Like The Old Times

"What did Porlyusica say?", Gray's voice came from the kitchen as he heard the door close behind Natsu and Mae's familiar crying. She had been crying an awful lot the last days. Gray and Natsu didn't knew what was wrong. Normally Mae was a very quiet baby. Just since a few days she started crying almost non-stop. Resulting in leaving Gray and Natsu exhausted. And this just when Natsu found a job for a week. Everyday getting up early and coming home late.

"She said it was normal. She's just getting her first teeth. She advised me to get this pacifier to give her something in her mouth so I bought one before heading home.", Natsu said. His voice sounded tired and the bags under his eyes told the same. He was exhausted. "Isn't that job asking too much out of you Natsu?", Gray asked worriedly. He hadn't seen Natsu like this in a long time. "I'm okay." was what Natsu kept saying.

He tried handing the pacifier to Mae and tried to get it in her mouth. When it finally worked she kept quiet and started sucking on the pacifier. Natsu sighed in relief that she kept quiet for once now and put her down on her crib before sitting down at the table where the food Gray had cooked was waiting for him.

After dinner Natsu wanted to cuddle a bit with Gray. So, he sat down on the couch waiting for Gray. However, before Gray could even finish doing the dishes, Natsu had already fallen asleep. When Gray walked in on Natsu sleeping he poked his boyfriend's cheek until he woke up. Natsu sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I know it's still early bit I think you should go to bed to catch some z's Natsu.", Gray proposed. Natsu nodded and walked, well wobbled, over to the bedroom.

Gray took a shower and went to check on Mae before he was going to sleep. She needed a new diaper and Gray gave her her last bottle so he didn't needed to get up in two hours to feed her.

When he slowly opened the bedroom door, trying not to make any sound, he spotted Natsu. He was sleeping, facing the wall left from him. One arm was underneath his head for support and the other one was holding Happy. The blanket was thrown over him, obviously done by Happy and he snored a little. Gray smiled and made a picture.

Gray got under the sheets with Natsu too and spooned him. He felt like he didn't even need a blanket right now because hugging Natsu felt like hugging a big warm blanket.

That night Mae started crying again. When Natsu didn't even move a bit and just kept on sleeping, Gray groaned and got up, walking away from the warm bed. As he was changing Mae's diaper he thought about how it was pretty strange that Natsu didn't even wake up when Mae started crying. Normally he was always the first of them two to wake up. He must've been really tired. "I'm getting seriously worried about that flamebrain.", Gray murmured to himself and Mae kirred.

He put her back in her crib and handed Mae her pacifier. She accepted it and started sucking on it. Gray got back into the bed and underneath the blankets. He quickly fell asleep, the comforting warmth all around him.

When Gray woke up the next morning Natsu was already gone. He stumbled into the kitchen after checking Mae and relieving himself and saw the cup of coffee staying on the table. He had drank half of it. Gray knew that Natsu didn't liked coffee. It was too strong for his taste buds and the smell hurted his nose. Just like Cologne or heavily scented soap.

When Natsu returned from work that evening Gray was making his favourite food. "You made fire chicken!", Natsu exclaimed happily. He sat down at the table and gobbled down the food. "This is good.", he said with his mouth still full of chicken. Gray smiled and ate his chicken too.

While watching a movie later that evening Natsu fell asleep on Gray's shoulder. Gray moved his boyfriend's head to his lap and felt nostalgic like this "Just like the old times..."

It was a few days after young Natsu had come to the guild. He hadn't joined yet, though. The fighting with Gray hadn't started yet either. They were actually pretty good friends in the beginning.

One day Gray found Natsu crying at the river the two of them always fought. The small pink haired boy was sitting on the Grassy Hill when Gray found him and he was crying. Gray walked towards him and sat down next to the boy.

"Hey. What's wrong?", Gray asked. Natsu looked at him and cried. He was holding his scarf in a tight grip and sniffed "Igneel. Will I ever find him again?". Gray didn't knew what to respond so he ruffled the boys hair. "I don't know. But fairy tail is your family now.", Gray said, trying to calm the pink haired boy.

That was the moment Natsu Dragneel fell in love with Gray Fullbuster. That was also the moment that he decided he wanted to join fairy tail and the moment where all the fighting started...

The young boys sat on the hill until it got late. That was when Gray realized that the young boy next to him hadn't stopped sobbing about his lost foster father because he had gotten over it, but because he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Gray put his head in his lap and after a while he fell asleep himself too.

Natsu remembered waking up in Gildarts' arm as he was getting carried 'home'. If you could call the orphanage of Magnolia a home. As he looked over to the other shoulder he saw Gray still sleeping. That was everything he knew before falling asleep again...

The week past way to slowly for the two guys and especially Natsu was getting more and more exhausted every day. Eventually, Sunday arrived and Gray decided to let Natsu sleep in. He went to the guild with Mae and left a note for Natsu.

When Natsu woke up he turned around to see what time it was '3:58 PM'. Natsu panicked for a bit, thinking he was way too late for his work but then realized that it was Sunday and his week of work was over. He sat up in bed and stretched. The cold air now hit his bare upper body and he shivered. He walked into the bathroom and relieved himself before taking a quick shower with some nice and hot steaming water so he wouldn't be too cold all day.

When he walked into the kitchen wearing a green shirt and his white pants he noticed the note Gray left. If said he would be back around four so Natsu decided to quickly snack on something.

While he was eating a sandwich Gray got back from the guild with Mae. Natsu greeted both of them with a kiss and took Mae in his arms like he hadn't done in a long time (a week). He rocked the little girl and gave her as much attention as he could while Happy and Gray cooked dinner.

When Mae started to yawn and fall asleep Natsu brought her to her crib. "Grow up soon.", he whispered and slowly closed the door. Dinner was ready by the time he came back in the kitchen and he sat down to eat with Gray and Happy. "Carla, Lily and I am going to do a quest. I don't know how long we'll stay away. Max a month I hope.", Happy told the two guys. Natsu petted his head and smiled. "Take all the time you need buddy. We'll be right here waiting for your return.". Happy cheered up and went back to munching on his fish.

Natsu helped Happy take his bag for the quest and said goodbye to the little blue cat as he took off for Carla and Wendy's residence at Fairy hills later that evening. Natsu looked a bit down after Happy had left so Gray asked him what was wrong "I don't want Mae to grow up as fast as Happy matured in the last three years. Before Tartarus he was always by my side and now everything is over... We seem to grow apart.". Gray hugged his boyfriend. "We do have some time for ourselves now...", Gray said in a suggestive tone, making Natsu blush. "G-Gray! I-I'm not in the mood right now." Natsu said startled. His hand went down to his loose pants to hide the growing bulge and tried to press it down again.

"I know you good enough to know that you're aroused now Natsu.", Gray whispered.

"Oh. Fuck this!", Natsu yelled and attacked Gray with kisses. They slowly worked themselves to the bedroom and Gray threw Natsu in the bed. He threw of his clothes and then watched Natsu struggle with his belt. The belt came off and so did Natsu's pants. The result was that his erection was just standing up, a clear pearl of precum decorating the top.

While Gray was kissing Natsu he felt Gray's finger inching closer and closer to the small opening. A finger slipped in and Natsu cringed but quickly loosened up. When Gray slipped in a second finger Natsu groaned but it quickly felt good as Gray curled up his fingers inside and hit his prostate. "Ahn~ Gray!", Natsu moaned.

Gray left his boyfriend in a bliss and pulled his fingers out. Only to be replaced with his cock. Natsu felt the pressure he liked. He liked the feel of being filled up so much. He liked the thought of Gray being inside him. He loved him so much.

Gray waited sometime before moving. Natsu had to adjust and he needed this bit of a wait too. Otherwise, he would've came immediately. Natsu was so tight around his cock, it felt so good. When Gray felt that he could move without coming immediately and Natsu had started to tease him about that he didn't move and was a slowpoke "Hey Gray. Maybe, If I were riding you, there would be a little bit of movement at least.", Gray sighed and pulled out "no. No Gray. I'm sorry. Just take your time.", Natsu said. He hated the empty feel he had when they had finished. But Gray only pulled out so far that it was just the tip inside. "My little cute uke shouldn't be talking like that.", Gray teased Natsu and before Natsu could answer he thrust in hard, making Natsu mewl en moan.

Natsu couldn't think at this moment. Too much nerves were getting stimulated at the same moment. When suddenly the ability to think returned to his brain he yelled "I'm not your little uke. I just like the feel of it!" And flipped Gray over so he now was on top. Gray was startled and just looked at Natsu. He might top like a pro, he was still a tsundere.

Natsu moved his hips slightly and felt Gray go even deeper. He let out a long, deep, shuddering moan. Gray liked the feel of being buried so deep into Natsu's hot body. His hips thrust up, burying his critics even deeper in the heat and he moaned.

He sat up and Natsu immediately hugged him for support. "What's wrong Natsu. Don't you like topping?", he asked. "It's just... So intense.", Natsu whimpered. Gray ruffled his hair and moved his hips upwards. Natsu silently moaned as Gray's hip angled just perfect to hit his prostate. Gray smiled as he found the spot that made his boyfriend shiver and hug him until he almost broke his bones.

Gray didn't stop thrusting. Angling his hips even more to reach that place to the fullest. Natsu clawed into Gray's back and even felt some blood come out. All this resulting in a powerful blow. Natsu's back arched forward and his hips shot forwards too. The white liquid shot out powerfully in a first gush. A second gush followed soon after and was still powerful, but not powerful enough to really move his body. A third and last gush made some more dribble out and Gray milked Natsu to let the pleasure last and get every last bit of semen out of his system.

Gray put Natsu down on the mattress. Natsu was panting and ready to fall asleep. Gray kissed him "Stay awake a little bit longer Natsu. I'm not finished yet", Gray said and natsu's cock sprang a bit and he was now half erect again. "Excited already, Natsu?", Gray asked and Natsu turned his head away. Gray started thrusting again and he knew that if he kept going like this he would come too soon and leave Natsu extremely aroused.

His hand went to Natsu's half erect cock and stroked him. Natsu's moan sounded really loud now and Gray felt his cock twitch. 'Come on Natsu. Come quickly.' Gray thought as he stroked Natsu harder. Natsu was hard as a rock again now and when he felt Gray shoot off his load inside it got too much and he came for a second time. Natsu was so spent and tired that he immediately fell asleep. Gray pulled out carefully because his cock was now hypersensitive and he woke up Natsu. "What!?", Natsu groaned as he was woken up again when he just wanted to sleep in. "You should probably get rid of that Cum inside before you go to sleep...", Gray suggested and Natsu's sighed. "Next time. I'll be topping so you can feel how it is to ship out Cum.", Natsu growled. Gray changed the sheets and when Natsu came back he could go to sleep with Gray. Both were spent and exhausted from the sexual activities they had done and when Gray closed his eyes. Mae started crying. Both guys groaned and even though it was Natsu's turn to get up, he couldn't really feel his legs right now. He turned to Gray and said "You go. I can't feel my legs.". Gray shook his head and Natsu did the puppy eyes "Please... Gray-sama".


	8. Topping

"Is this really necessary Erza? We can just wear dresses, right?", Gray asked. They were with Porlyusica who had made a sort of elixer that would change Natsu and Gray into girls. The quest they had accepted was working in a hotel and it was women exclusive. But Erza had insisted all of the team would be going.

So now Natsu was being changed into a girl. Slowly and painfully. They heard him yelling from the room next to theirs and it scared Gray. If it caused Natsu to yell in pure pain like that...

When the yelling stopped, the door opened and Natsu stepped out. His hair was longer, his eyes were bigger and so was his chest. He was panting but then looked at Gray and smiled. "Gray-sama~ Look at these things.", he said and pushed his chest against Gray's. "I told you not to call me 'Gray-sama'.", Gray said annoyed and pushed Natsu away. He walked inside and Erza pulled Natsu with her so the dress-up could begin. She handed Natsu a dress and he looked at her. "Can't I just wear my pants?", he asked

"No. They're too big and boys pants.", Erza said and told him to go change. When he had changed into the dress it was Lucy's turn to play with Natsu. She did his hair in two pigtails. When she was ready, Gray just walked out. Natsu's hair was struggling against the rubbers and one snapped in Lucy's face. "You have a whole lot of hair Natsu.", she said and got the other rubber out of his hair too.

Gray's hair reached his waist now and his eyes were clearly bigger. As he talked his once low voice was now high and feminine. Two things that hadn't changed that much with Natsu.

They arrived on the location and went to the places of their jobs. Natsu had to serve customers at the entrance while Gray had to help in the restaurant of the hotel. "So Gray. Remember. No stripping!", Erza told him before he would go out to start working.

When they finally had a break Natsu realized that he forgot his lunch. His stomach growled and he got a little closer to Gray. Before Natsu could ask, Gray got Natsu's lunch out of his backpack. "Here. Don't forget it next time.", Gray said.

Natsu kissed Gray to thank him, getting some strange looks from a few people who were close by. "It stays the same. No matter if it are two boys or two girls kissing huh.", Gray mentioned as he saw the people staring. "It doesn't matter, right Gray? As long as we love each other." Natsu said.

Gray ruffled though Natsu's now longer hair and sighed. This idiot had no idea of how the real world worked. So he would have to protect this idiot from getting hurt. This idiot. His idiot.

Gray kissed his forehead once more "I have to start working again. Don't be too rude.", Gray said and Natsu pouted before he got up too and got back to work.

While he was waiting for more customers to come he overheard some people who came from the restaurant "Have you seen that raven haired beauty. I should've asked her number. I could use a good fuck with a girl like her."   
A raven haired beauty could only mean one person. Gray Fullbuster. His Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu jumped over the counter, not caring if anyone could see his underwear, and punched the man in the face. He rubbed out the pain and Natsu yelled "That raven haired beauty you're talking about is my bo-girlfriend!", Natsu said. The man took Natsu's hand and pulled him closer. "This one is feisty Carl. Looks like a good one too. We'd have to drug her though.", the man spoke to the other man named Carl, who came closer and took Natsu's chin in his hand.

He brought Natsu's face closer to his to kiss him and Natsu struggled but couldn't break free from his grip now his female form had less power than his male form.

He tried to scream but he couldn't because suddenly the old man's (Carl) lips were on his. He was enraged. It didn't mean that because he was gay, actually lesbian now, that just any man could kiss him. Those lips were reserved for Gray!

Natsu did something that he normally never would do because he knew the pain and kicked Carl in the nuts. He immediately let Natsu go and held his lower area. Even though Natsu never did this to anyone, because a man should never feel pain like that, he didn't feel guilty. Some people came by to look what all that commotion was and Natsu hurried into Gray's arms. "That guy kissed me.", Natsu said and pointed at Carl. Gray pushed his sleeves up and stormed at the man named Carl. "Don't you ever dare touch my boyfriend again!", Gray said threatening and punched the man in the face. After that he went back and comforted Natsu some more.

The owner of the hotel, though, didn't like that one of his richest clients had run off bleeding and stumbling. So, the team was thrown out of the hotel without their reward money. Lucy whined about her rent and the two 'guys' got a beating from Erza.

"Let's go home. We need to depart soon if we wanna be home before you guys turn into boys again.", Erza said and brought them on the train.

After half an hour in the train they had arrived in Magnolia again. "Finally home!", Natsu yelled. "You two should go home soon. In five minutes you'll be boys again. Boys in dresses.", Lucy said.

"What about Mae?", Natsu asked. "We'll take care of her. Go have some fun.", Erza told Natsu with a wink. Natsu smiled and pulled Gray with him excitedly.

Erza had overheard the two of them talking about who would be topping after this quest.

"Hey Gray? Can I top next time?", Natsu asked. "Why would you suddenly want to top now?", Gray answered with a question. "I just wanna try something new.", Natsu had admitted shyly. "Sure. Why not.", Gray had answered which apparently made Natsu really happy. "You're the best Gray. Let's do it after that quest were doing later this week.", was the last Erza heard before she laughed to herself and walked further. She had a always thought that it would be Natsu who topped because Gray was a tsundere.

Natsu pulled Gray with him home. He was finally going to top. He would show Gray that he wasn't just his cute little uke.

They were in the woods on their way to their home when suddenly Natsu fell on the ground. "Natsu!", Gray yelled, alarmed by the sudden turnout. He was engulfed in a light and screamed in pure physical pain. When the light had disappeared Natsu had his original, male form again and was panting.

After a quick check up of his body, Natsu proceeded to pull Gray home with him. Now even more enthoustiatic about the activities they would be doing once they were home.

However, when they had arrived home, Gray still hadn't changed back into his original form so they waited, and waited, and waited. Until it was an hour after the time he should have been turned back. "man or not. I'm still going to top you tonight.", Natsu exclaimed and picked Gray up. He threw him in the bed and Gray got angry. "You can top under one condition.", Gray said and Natsu listened carefully. "If you treat me like a weak little girl I'll kill you.". Natsu liked it that Gray was talking like this again and sat down on the bed.

"Look Gray. I don't know how to act around girls. The only one I've ever been with is you. So if I treat you like one just tell me and I'll try to not do it again. Or I'll keep doing it to make you angry. Angry woman Gray is cute.", Natsu told Gray who had crossed his arms now. Natsu pulled the dress he was still wearing over his head, exposing a sight which made Gray burst out in laughter.

Natsu, who was now in his male form again, was still wearing the woman's clothes Erza had given him. That included the woman panties. So now Natsu's cock was held up not only by the beginning of an erection but also by the fabric of the pink panties he was wearing. Before Natsu could cover up or dispose the panties Gray had slapped away his hands and was now looking at the twitching member that got more erect by the second.

Gray slowly removed the panties which caused the member to lower a bit, but not go down all the way. "Are you getting excited by my female body Natsu?", Gray asked and looked up to Natsu with his now big woman eyes. The higher, yet still Gray like, voice, the big Blue eyes staring up at him and that woman's body were getting too much for him. He never got aroused by women but that time was different. This wasn't just a woman. This was Gray, his Gray. His boyfriend that had been transformed into a girl. And he was going to top. He was aroused but nervous too. What if he did something wrong. He knew how gay sex worked by now but he had never had experience with women.

Gray saw the hesitation in Natsu's eyes and teased him "You do know which hole to put it in, right? You'll have to choose one.". Natsu swallowed but decided to ask one more thing before they would start. "Hey popsicle princess. Promise me that I'll get to top one time in normal circumstances too.". "Promised.", Gray said and Natsu smiled.

Natsu hesitantly reached forward and pulled Gray in a hug. He held him, just holding him. Sometimes Natsu just needed that. Gray decided that his boyfriend would look a lot better without the bra he was wearing and clipped it open. Natsu looked up and met Gray's eyes. Damn him for being only a little smaller than him in his female form.

Now Natsu's hands went up slowly and met the zipper of Gray's dress. He slowly zipped it open and the dress fell down Gray's shoulders. After a short kiss, Gray now got rid of the dress and suddenly had lost the rest of his clothes too. Natsu sighed and laughed softly.

The mood suddenly changed when Gray said "Hurry up Natsu. I'm getting moist.". Natsu's face immediately turned red and he was confused. He had never experienced something like that. Was it a good thing or perhaps a bad thing. "It's a good thing Natsu.", Gray said as if he had read his mind. "It's like what's happening down here.", Gray said and gave a long teasingly slow stroke which caused Natsu to heat up even more and make the half erect organ go up all the way.

"Let me take care of that first. Then you'll be able to discover the female body before ravaging it.", Gray told Natsu. Before Natsu could protest Gray brought his mouth down on the erection and sucked the tip. "G-Gray... Natsu managed to say and Gray looked up to Natsu with those big Blue eyes and smiled.

He retracted his mouth and sat in front of Natsu" I wanna try something. Sit down on the edge of the bed and spread your legs.", Gray demanded. Natsu didn't obey immediately and pouted. "I thought I could top today."   
"You can top. But just let me try this now I'm in a girls body. A girl once did this to me and it felt really good. So I want to make you feel like that too.", Gray explained.

Natsu blushed and obeyed now. He sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Gray moved in between the two legs and licked his member from root to tip before taking it in his mouth. It wasn't all that different from a normal blow job was what Natsu thought and he closed his eyes to enjoy it to the fullest. He placed his hands behind him and leaned back a bit. Gray enjoyed seeing that Natsu liked it and was enjoying what he was doing to him. That was when the thing he wanted to try came up.

Without retracting his mouth too much he tried to take Natsu's cock in between his breasts. He tried massaging the stiff member in between his breast and smirked when Natsu's eyes shot open and looked down at Gray while trying to suppress a moan. "Wow. That's. That's really good... Gray!". Natsu yelled his name in surprise when Gray brought his mouth back down on the rest of the member. It wouldn't be long now until he came, realized Natsu and just surrendered to Gray's mouth and breast, working mercilessly on his member. When Gray cupped Natsu's balls, Natsu knew all hope on holding out longer was lost and suddenly, without any warning, he came.

Gray released Natsu's cock which hung limp again now. Natsu was panting and laid back on the bed. Gray cuddled up against Natsu for a short period of time when suddenly Natsu sat up again and looked a Gray, his eyes starting to cloud with list of just thinking about the things they were going to do in a few minutes. "Are you ready Gray? I won't leave single area untouched.", Natsu smirked and planted a kiss on Gray's, now soft, lips.

He sat down on top of Gray, he legs on each side of his female body and scanned the whole body for places he could possibly make Gray feel good with.

He decided to try those new grown breast, not knowing that this was one of the best places he could've chosen. He brought his hand down to one of those and squeezed lightly. It wasn't all that special. But Natsu isn't really the one to say that, recalling how often he had his head buried in Lucy's breasts. But he did want to try how Gray would react when he would start with the nipples. Gray had always been sensitive with his nipples. How would he react when Natsu stimulated the now even more sensitive buds.

Natsu took one in his mouth and pinched the other one. Gray yelled in pleasure as Natsu was 'playing' with his nipples. He normally was already really sensitive around that area but now he was a woman it seemed to be even more sensitive.

Gray felt close. But it didn't feel the same as when he was a guy. It felt weird but he knew that if Natsu kept doing this to him that he would come untouched.   
Natsu had noticed the change and kept doing what he was doing

It had arrived so suddenly, but there it was. Gray felt the wave of pleasure wash over him which he recognized as an orgasm. It felt different and it lasted much longer than a male orgasm. Gray kept moaning and even when he thought the orgasm had ended he still felt his whole body tingle.

"God Natsu. That felt so good. Women orgasms are so much better...". Natsu smiled, Happy that he could make Gray feel like that when suddenly a strong smell hit his nostrils. It was such a nice scent. In fact, it smelled so good that it even started to make Natsu erect again.   
He followed his nose which led him to Gray's lower area. He buried his nose in between his legs where the smell was the strongest and when Gray tried to close his legs in embarrassment Natsu held them and pushed them open again. He saw the moist area in front of him and licked over all of Gray's core, purely acting on instinct.

Gray moaned and was utterly surprised that his body was already ready to go again after he just had an orgasm. He rocked his lips in sync with Natsu's tongue that was now greedingly licking all the juices until he found one place that made Gray moan loudly. "I found something.", Natsu said as he licked there again, revealing a little button like organ. "They say this thing is as sensitive as a whole penis. Is that true Gray?", Natsu asked as he took the little bud in his mouth and sucked. "Aahn~ Natsu. That is so~ true!", Gray moaned and Natsu suddenly retracted his mouth. Gray huffed angrily and asked "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't want you to come again. That would make two versus one. But maybe if I try this. Let's see how long you can hold out.", Natsu said and smirked evilly. He entered a finger in the stil wet core and was a little bit surprised by how Gray's walls felt as he moved around with that one finger. "Wow!", he chimed; happy like a child on christmas morning. "There's plenty of space to move.", he concluded before he added a second finger. Now Gray's walls felt a little tight around his fingers. He moved his fingers in and out, making Gray feel good like he had never felt before.

Natsu was curious about everything about Gray's body. He never had really touched a female body after all, so he wanted to know what felt good for Gray and what didn't. He curled up his fingers inside and Gray's back suddenly arched off the mattress. Natsu kept moving his fingers, curling them up inside occasionally while rubbing the clip with his thumb. "Natsu! Na- ah~ tsu!", he yelled as he came again, coating Natsu's fingers with his juices. Natsu pulled his fingers out and looked at the coating in his fingers. He made a slow scissoring movement looking at how it sticker to his fingers before sticking them in his mouth and sucking them clean.

"That makes 2-1", Natsu said teasingly and kissed Gray. Gray tasted his own juices on Natsu's lips and tongue.

"Well, let's get started with the real work, will we?", Natsu asked and reached down. He waited on a sign that Gray was ready for more. So when Gray nodded, Natsu guided his length to the entrance. He entered the tip and kissed Gray one last time before pushing it in. Gray yelled. But not in pleasure this time, in pain. Natsu bent over immediately, worried about what could've been wrong with Gray "Gray! What's wrong!?"

"I think my female body was a virgin. You took my virginity Natsu.", Gray said and Natsu looked down to their crotches. A little bit of blood trickled down his shafts "Well. Then we're even. You took my virginity when we first started dating, and now I took yours.", Natsu said with a smile.

He pulled back and saw the blood on his member "Wow that's more blood than I expected.", he said. When Gray wanted to protest Natsu had already thrust back in and Gray clawed the sheets. This was way more intense for Gray than just thrusting his dick in a hole. It felt so intense through all of his body. Just feeling Natsu inside of him felt so good already. When he suddenly didn't feel Natsu move anymore he looked up to see Natsu's face. His eyes were closed shut and he was biting his bottom lip as his length was buried inside of Gray till its base.

"Natsu?", Gray asked, worried about his boyfriend. "Doesn't it feel good. You should tell me. We can try something else." "NO!", Natsu yelled a bit too soon and a bit too loud "It's fine. I'm okay. It's just so fucking intense. All your muscles down there are just squeezing my cock. It feels so good. If I let go now, I'll come."   
"That's fine.", Gray reassured him. "Just go when you're ready."

Natsu concentrated. He controlled his breathing to try to control his body. If he could do that he could make feel Gray good. When he felt like his body was under control again he slid out slowly. And back in, and out. He kept repeating this until he could move without feeling the need to immediately come. That was when his eyes slowly opened and he looked down on Gray. His face was flushed and his breasts wiggled as Natsu thrust in and out of him. He enjoyed the sight of Gray looking like this. He tried to speed up without losing control and felt Gray's muscles squeeze tighter on him. It felt so good he almost lost it. But he regained control and kept thrusting.

He leaned down and held Gray. It felt so intense. For both of them. Natsu's cock was squeezed by Gray's muscles and Gray was being stimulated on a whole lot of new places.

Natsu held Gray closer "N-Natsu. You're crushing my bones.", Gray managed to bring out before his whole body shook again. His third orgasm had arrived and it was the most powerful he had up until now. Gray felt natsu's hips thrust forward powerfully and fill him up when suddenly Natsu bit down on his shoulder. "O-oi! What did you do!?", Gray yelled and brought his hand up to where Natsu had bitten him and felt blood.

Natsu looked at him and saw the blood. Suddenly his eyes widened "Oh my god. Sorry, sorry. Gray, I'm so sorry.", Natsu said and took the blanket to cover the wound And stop the bleeding. "What happened?", Gray asked. "I don't know. I guess I do those thing, marking you, when I top. I'm sorry.", Natsu said and bowed his head down in embarrassment.

"You're too cute when you're like this Natsu. It's okay. Just a little blood.", Gray reassured him. Natsu looked up and bit back "I'm not cute!" when suddenly a yawn escaped him. "I'm tired.", Natsu exclaimed and lied down on the messy bed. Gray still tried to wake him up but it was no use. He sighed but snuggled into Natsu's arms with a bit of a struggle. The heaviness of Natsu's arms felt weird on his woman body but he still fell asleep quickly like always, in the arms of his love. This time not spooning but being spooned. It was nice...


	9. Don't Fight in Front of Mae

When Gray woke up the next morning, Natsu was up already. 'Hmm. Natsu is up already? That's new.', Gray thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The more important part was that he had turned back into a man somewhere last night. He got up to relieve himself but when he started walking his legs felt weak and sore. 'Damn. Natsu surely didn't held back last night.'

He relieved himself and walked towards the kitchen for his morning coffee. To get in the kitchen he had to walk through the living room where he found Natsu.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked when he saw Natsu on the ground, sitting in a split and leaning forwards to hold his foot. "Stretching.", Natsu said without looking up. "I've been out training since the sun came up. Needed to let out some energy. There's food on the table. And coffee.", Natsu explained before letting go of his foot and getting up, flexing the muscles in his arms one last time and sitting down with Gray."

"Last night was fun.", Natsu suddenly said, making Gray look up. Gray hummed in agreement and said "But my legs hurt like hell."

"At least I didn't take you up the ass. You would hurt a lot more then. Just be happy you're able to sit.", Natsu added with a smile.

"Shut up Dragneel.", Gray bit back at Natsu's comment. "What is it Gray. Do I have to carry you to the guild or can you walk by yourself?"

"I said shut up. So what? You still wanna go or are you gonna sit here all day 'stretching'?", Gray asked and started walking to the door. "You're just jealous that I'm more flexible than you. And put on some clothes!", Natsu yelled after Gray who had already left the house. "I'd just lose them anyway!", Gray yelled back. Natsu sighed and ran after his boyfriend. He spotted Gray a little further flinching as he walked and Natsu sighed and chuckled as he got a 'great' idea.

He ran towards Gray and when he caught up to him, he suddenly swept Gray off his feet and started carrying him bridal style to the guild. Ignoring Gray's yelling and telling him to put him down, Natsu kept walking and holding Gray. Even when they walked hough the busy centrum of Magnolia all the way to the guild. He kicked open the door of the guild and put Gray down on a bench before running off to Mira who was feeding Mae something Natsu didn't recognize. "What are you feeding her?", Natsu asked Mirajane as he watch how Mae ate the like applesauce looking stuff with glee. "It's something made for babies. It contains all the nutrients she needs to grow and keep healthy. You wanna try feeding her?", Mira asked and Natsu nodded vigorously. Mira smiled and handed Natsu the jar with food. Mae was so concentrated on eating that she didn't even notice the change of feeder. As long as she got her food.

It was only when she had eaten everything and Natsu picked her up from her chair that she noticed who had been feeding her and yelled "atatata!". Natsu hugged her closer to his chest "Yes. Daddy is back. I missed you little princess", he said as he rocked her. Gray, who was drinking another coffee, just looked at the two of them and smiled. Natsu walked back to Gray and ordered himself a juice. "We'll need to go shopping before heading home.", Natsu told Gray. Gray looked up and asked "What for?"   
"Mae needs new food. And we need more diapers.", Natsu explained. "Again!? That kid's gonna suck dry our money reserves.", Gray complained.

"Don't complain like that. Mae's our daughter.", Natsu said. "No she's not. We haven't adopted her yet.", Gray told Natsu. "Then we'll do that as quickly as possible.", Natsu told Gray and before he could protest, Natsu shove Mae in Gajeel's arms saying "Hold my baby.", and started fighting with Gray.

When Mae saw this she started crying. This made Natsu look up, resulting in a fist in his face which made Mae cry even harder. Natsu kicked Gray away from him and ran to Mae. He picked her up again and started rocking her, dodging a chair that was thrown to him and ending the fight with a fire dragons roar. Mae watched in amazement as her daddy spew fire from his mouth and started imitating her own little roar. Natsu smiled and called out to Gray. "We're going to the shop. You coming with us?". "Wait a bit. I'm coming.", Gray said. When he met up with Natsu outside the guild, Natsu had already made a carrier out of his Scarf again. Natsu reached out for Gray's hand and when he took it in his, Gray looked at him. Natsu flashed back a smile and they walked to the shop together, the fight just now long forgotten.

"You get the diapers, I'll get the food.", Natsu told Gray. "Why do I always have to get the diapers?", Gray muttered and walked off to the aisle with the diapers. When he was looking for the right diapers for Mae, he heard to women behind him whispering

"Isn't that Gray Fullbuster, the one that beat Rufus on the Grand Magic games?"  
"Yeah. I think so. But why is he buying diapers? Wasn't he in a relationship with the salamander of fairy tail?"  
"Is he gay!?"  
"Yeah. So why is he buying diapers?"  
"Maybe he has a child with someone else."

When Gray heard this he got angry. How could those two women think so lowly of him. Sure, he had slept around, a lot, before he got together with Natsu. But he was totally monogamous now!

Just when he wanted to tell those two women about Mae, Natsu spotted Gray in the aisle and walked towards him "Gray. Did you find the diapers?", he asked. Gray nodded and pulled Natsu in for a kiss. He would show those two women that he wasn't cheating in Natsu and had a kid with someone else. Mae kirred when she saw her two fathers kissing and laughed.

"Does my little princess thinks it's funny?", Natsu asked Mae who made some more happy noises as an answer. Then Natsu suddenly turned to Gray and looked very serious "Gray. I really want to officially adopt her as soon as possible.". Gray looked at Mae and nodded "Okay. We'll do it as soon as possible.". Natsu smiled brightly and hugged Gray.

After they paid at the shop they went to the park for a stroll. They strolled around holding hands, not caring if anyone judged them. They loved each other and that was all that really mattered.

That sat down on the grass on a beautiful spot and leaned against each other. Mae was sitting not far in front of them playing with some flowers and grass.

Natsu closed his eyes and rested his head against Gray's shoulder. Gray did the same but rested his head on top of Natsu's. When Natsu suddenly heard some rustling grass, he opened his eyes and saw Mae was crawling around. Wait... Crawling!? He was so enthousiast that he practically punched Gray and yelled "Holy Fuck Gray! Mae's crawling!"

Gray looked up and saw Mae crawling towards the water of the pond and got up just in time to get her away from it. He sighed "This is gonna be an even bigger pain in the ass..."


	10. Mae Dragneel or Mae Fullbuster?

Gray and Natsu were currently sitting in a Cold boring waiting room. Gray was reading a folder and Natsu was just looking how Mae crawled around. A door opened a a woman stepped out "Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster?", she asked and Gray got up. Natsu picked up Mae and followed after his boyfriend.

They sat down inside of the woman's office and the woman started talking "So, you guys are here for an adoption?", she guessed. Natsu was the first to speak up "Yeah."   
"Is it for the kid you're currently holding or are you adopting one from an orphanage?", she asked. Natsu shook his head. "It's for her.", he said and pointed down to Mae   
"Can I know her name?"  
"Mae"  
"Last name"  
"Dragneel /Fullbuster", Gray and Natsu said at the same time.   
"I'm the top in our relation. She should have my last name.", Gray used as an argument.   
"But I found her.", Natsu said   
"My cock is bigger."  
"I'm more flexible", Natsu said.   
After throwing some more pointless arguments Natsu said "Until yesterday. You didn't even want to adopt her.". Gray was taken back by this. He knew it was true and maybe that was a good reason to let Mae have natsu's last name. It had been his idea to keep the baby. And to adopt the baby. It was natsu's dream to have kids all along.   
"So. Have you finally decided on a last name?", the woman asked the two of them to break the uneasy silence.   
"Dragneel.", they now both said in unison.

The woman handed them he papers to make it official and Gray and Natsu both signed. When they took Mae home that night, she was officially their daughter. Mae Dragneel. Natsu couldn't believe it. He now officially had a daughter. A kid of his own. Maybe not biologically but she was his daughter. He felt happy in a way he had never felt happy again and hugged Gray "Thank you.", he said. He was thankful. Until yesterday, Gray had truly opposed the idea of adopting kids, having kids at all. But now they had just adopted their daughter. This was not the end. This was only the beginning of their big adventure of parenthood.

"Da-ddy. Say Daddy.", Natsu was saying to Mae. He tried to get her to say Daddy again. But while they were in the guild Mae's concentration wasn't really on Natsu but she was looking around to everyone and everywhere.   
"How's she doing?", Erza asked Natsu as she sat down next to him. "She can't talk yet, but she's making noises that start to look like words. And she's starting to learn how to walk. Look.", Natsu said as he put her down with Gray and went a few steps back. He held out his hands and stimulated her to come towards him by holding put her little dragon plush. She looked determined when she set her first wobbly steps towards Natsu. She didn't come far, though. Cause after two of her steps she started falling. Luckily Natsu was there to catch her when she fell and she burst into giggles.

Every time Gray saw Natsu and Mae like this, home couldn't help but think that Natsu was just born to be a father. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he had almost denied him that thing he obviously wanted the most.

Erza sat down next to him and asked "Thinking about something?"

"Hmm. I feel guilty that I told him we weren't going to keep Mae at first and tried to deny him the thing he is now enjoying so much."

"That was then Gray. You obviously feel different about Mae now, don't you?", she asked the raven haired male. Gray nodded as he looked over to zhere Natsu was still trying to get Mae to say daddy and smiled "How can't I feel different about her now? She has really become a part of our family."

"She really has, huh?", Erza said as she continued on her piece of strawberry cake.


	11. Life With a Kid

Life with a kid wasn't always easy for the two boys, but they always managed to pull trough; be it with some help from the guild or not. A second thing they had definitely noticed was that now they had Mae to take care of, time passed a lot quicker. They were always busy feeding her, cleaning up after her, playing with her and just watching out that she wouldn't crawl away from them.

Three years passed way to quickly for the two of them and Mae was almost four now. They had left behing the diapers, baby food and crawling and now there was a second pink haired kid running though the guild most days. Right now, Gray and Natsu watched in awe as Erza shared her strawberry cake with Mae; something she had never done before.

The two of them had left Mae in her care while doing a quest and it seemed that had been a good choice as Erza and Mae seemed to be best buddies now. Erza poked Mae's side making her look up and said "Hey Mae, look who's back."

Mae spun around on the bar chair and saw her two fathers standing in the opening of the guild doors and she jumped off the chair running at Natsu while yelling "Daddy!". Natsu picked her up and spun her around. As he turned to Gray he told Mae "I'm not the only one who missed you, you know?"  
Mae reached out to Gray who took her from Natsu and Mae hugged him "Welcome home papa.", Mae said in her ever cheery voice and Gray just couldn't help but smile as he put her down again and they walked over to Erza. "Did Mae behave a bit. We know she can be a bit hyperactive at times.", Natsu asked Erza who told them "Don't worry Natsu. She was like an angel, right Mae?", Erza asked the little girl who nodded vigorously as she took another bite of her piece of cake.

That night

"Gray?", Natsu asked his boyfriend, hoping he was still awake. Gray hummed as a sign that he was still awake, but would not be for long. "Have you ever thought about why a mother would abandon her child after carrying it for nine months and then raising it for a few more? I mean, you build a bond with that child, don't you?", Natsu asked his boyfriend. "You're talking about Mae, aren't you?", Gray asked as he hugged Natsu a little closer to his chest "I don't know. Maybe the mother did love her but she couldn't keep Mae. Maybe she had to run from their homeland, maybe she didn't have a kind and childloving husband or boyfriend like I do, Maybe she was raped and didn't want to keep the child, maybe she jsut was very poor and wanted to give her kid a good future. I don't know Natsu, now go to sleep.", Gray told his boyfriend as he closed his eyes again and tried to go to sleep.

"Hey Gray,"

"What?" the raven haired mage asked annoyed. He just wanted to go to sleep. "Do you think dragons get songs stuck in their head?", Natsu asked. "Natsu," Gray started annoyed "I'm gonna give you one more chance to shut the fuck up or I'll suffocate you with your pillow.", Gray said before turning away from his pink haired boyfriend and tried to get to sleep once more. That was when suddenly the door opened and Mae's voice asked "Daddy? Can I come sleep with you?".

"You'll have to ask papa Mae. I don't know how he thinks about it.", Natsu told their daughter who walked to Gray's side of the bed and poked his face "Papa? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Gray groaned and opened his eyes before lifting her in between them "I already got one annoying pinket, a second one won't hurt." he sighed and turned back around, only to see how Natsu enclosed their daughter in a hug and the little girl snuggled her head into Natsu's chest. He scooted closer himself and enclosed the two of them in a hug as well.

Howerver Natsu could be pretty annoying at some times and Mae interrupted their time alone more than once, at moments like this, he couldn't be happier to have both of them this close to him. "I love you both", he whispered to their sleeping bodies and he swore he saw Natsu's lips curl into a smile as he said this. 'Idiot' he thought 'My idiot'


End file.
